rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
A Freelancers Tale
Red vs Blue: A Freelancers Tale Running. That was all he had been doing for while now. Running from everything, from Bounty hunters, the Covenant, even other Freelancers. Of course, it was mostly his fault. It had all started in the Marines, once he had joined them. Or maybe it had all been part of their plans. Project Freelancer. They had been the cause of all of his recent problems, and he was going to take them down, but... if he didn't make it out alive, it would be best to have a record. Evidence if things went south, and so it would be best to start from the beginning Unknown location, Outer Colonies. Iowa glanced around the courtyard, checking for hostiles before waving his team through. "Is this really necessary"? Tennessee asked, clearly annoyed by the time this was taking. "Yes" Alaska replied cheerfully "After all, if the Insurrectionists know we're here then the element of surprise will be gone, and we might not have the opportunity to get the info". "I know why we're here" Tennessee said. "I'd just rather be doing something important then sneaking through the city". "Tennessee, you have an IQ of at least 150, so why do you like to , while beat stuff up so much"? California asked. "Because it's my specialty " she replied, and was about to ask California something when Iowa interrupted with "we're here". And like that, everyone went silent. Alaska faded from sight, while the rest of the team split up and entered the perimeter. "Kitana, you there?" Iowa asked. "I'm here," Kitana replied, "what do you need" . "Thermals and team link" Iowa replied. "I want to know our status at all times, and the targets location. "Copy," Kitana replied. "Team link online". "Team, listen up" Iowa said calmly. "Priority target is located on the top floor, with about ten stories of guards". "Alaska, Prioritize targets, California, you got first floor and Tennessee, you got breaching duty". "We do this slow and do it right". "I'm not getting shot on a floor that was supposed to be clear". "Mark ?" he asked, calmly settling in to his battle focus. "sync" Came three terse replies. And so it began. Three figures slinked from shadow to shadow, cover to cover. Iowa checked the mission clock. It was time. 3...2...1.. "Go" he whispered into the radio. Suddenly, the crack of a rifle were heard above the rush of the city. And it instantly began. Iowa, California and Tennessee rushed the building, Tennessee easily outpacing the others, looked back and smiled. This is where the fun begins she thought. But then she was at the door already attaching the breaching charge to the door, while Iowa and California provided cover fire. The breaching charge went off, and everything went into slow motion. As the doors exploded inwards, the last thing that the guards saw was a hail of gunfire and muzzle flash. Seconds later as Iowa, California and Tennessee walked through the bodies towards the elevator, Iowa stopped and looked at the guards. They had been mall cops, not rebels. They had families and maybe kids, people who would miss them now that they were gone. Not for the first time, Iowa wondered if what they were doing was right. The attacking force was the Covenant, so why were they attacking these people. Shaking his head, he forced himself away from darker thoughts and ran towards the elevator. After all, there were 9 other floors to clear.